Through The Eyes of A Killer
by MoonlightSinger123
Summary: A young girl, raised to be an assassin by Death Eaters, is sent to complete her next assignment. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what happens when she falls for the boy she is supposed to kill? Namely, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Eyes of a Killer 

CHAPTER 1: In the Dark of the Night 

In the dark of the night, a crescent moon shined down upon the darkened earth. Giving light to the hopeful through the darkness. A shadow moved hastily and gracefully around a corner and into a dark alley.

A woman in a black cloak walked briskly down the alley. In her arms a bundle of blankets protecting a little baby girl from the cold night air.

No one knew the secrets she held back. No one knew, of the sacrifices she had made. The pain of betrayal hung over her like a gray cloud. A scar on her right cheek was a reminder of why she had lived through her torture, because of what she was.

Her daughter was no different from her. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to go through the same life torture as her mother. Her master had already planned out her future in becoming his own little personal killer. Using her powers to kill and bring pain upon others, but mostly herself. That was the last thing she wanted for her daughter, to live the life of a heartless killer.

She felt a dark cold presence behind her; she knew that presence all too well. She quickened her pace and turned another corner in to another alley. Praying that she was wrong and that she was imagining it all, that it was a nightmare and she would wake up any minute.

She walked into a faster pace, but still the presence taunted her. She was now walking the pace of her heart, faster and faster. She looked over her shoulder to see if her instinct was right. At a small distance, she saw another black-cloaked figure, following her. She saw the stranger had a white mask on. She knew that mask, the mask that had haunted her all her life. She broke into a run.

She ran for her life, she had betrayed the wrong people. She knew she wouldn't live to see her daughter live a full and happy life if the stranger caught up with her. She would never forgive herself if he had caught her. He would take her daughter, and shape her into a cold-blooded killer.

She looked over her shoulder again as she ran. The stranger was running after her.

She began to panic as she ran faster and faster, through what seemed like a maze of alleyways. Constantly looking over her shoulder, hoping she had lost her stalker. But she would see him there, running after her, getting closer and closer every time she looked over her shoulder.

She turned another corner, hoping it would end this crazy chase and she would get away unharmed with her daughter. She only got half her wish. As she ran down the alley, she realized the alley had a dead end. The dead end had ended the chase, but it gave her less hope that she and her daughter would get away.

The stranger had slowed his pace and was now strutting up to her in triumph. The woman was trapped; she knew she had been defeated.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the stranger said in a taunting cold cruel voice, "You're looking quite lovely tonight Jolene, as always. And I see you have little Demeter with you as well," he said continuing to taunt her while glaring at her through his white mask.

"What do you want, Gathor?" the woman known as Jolene spat loathly at the man.

"You know what I want," Gathor hissed at her in the same loathly fashion, moving his gaze down to the little girl in Jolene's arms.

Jolene followed his gaze, and turned her body slightly so the little girl would hide in the flap of her cape. "No! I won't let you have her, I won't!" Jolene shouted at the cruel Gathor holding onto her baby more protectively.

"Don't bother fighting my dear, you know you can't win," Gathor said in his taunting cruel voice.

How Jolene loathed that voice. She wished she could just wrap her hands around his throat tightly, to dig her nails into his neck, causing him as much pain as possible. How she wished to kill him, never to hear his sinister voice whisper in her ear in her nightmares ever again.

"I'll fight to the end for her," Jolene said glaring loathly at Gathor "You know I would,"

Gathor seemed to be thinking for a moment, about what Jolene had just said. Jolene waited patiently for him to talk, half knowing what he was about to say.

"Alright then," Gathor said in the voice Jolene hated so much "I challenge you to a duel. But you have to use your wand, not your powers, just your wand,"

Jolene was not surprised; she knew Gathor could never resist a challenge. And neither could she. She hated having something in common with this lousy excuse for a man. Never the less, she accepted the challenge.

She put Demeter down to the side next to the wall, where she would be out of the way so she wouldn't be harmed. Jolene kissed her daughter on her forehead before putting her down. The baby did not stir for she was given a deep sleep potion so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Jolene turned to her opponent; his wand was at ready. Jolene walked in front of him so that she was facing him completely with her wand at ready.

For a moment, they just glared at each other. It felt like forever until,

"Rectemsempra!"

Jolene was thrown into the air, and landed hard on the concrete ground. She didn't move for a minute, because she was in too much pain. But remembering Gathor's habit of gloating, it was enough to put her back in the fight.

It was her turn now.

"Crucio!"

She watched amusedly as Gathor fell to the ground, shouting in pain. He twitched and throbbed like a dying cockroach.

'It felt good to have revenge' Jolene thought sinisterly. To her it seemed to make up for all the pain this man had caused her.

After a moment or two, Gathor slowly got up, groaning and coughing up blood from biting down on his tongue. When he was finally had enough strength to fully stand up, he glared at Jolene with such hatred it was nothing compared to loath.

"All right," Gathor shouted angrily, "No more playing around"

Jolene was now completely aware of Gathor's anger and loath, she fully knew what he was about to do next. She knew well she couldn't block this curse, even with her powers.

She could still do one thing; it was her only chance. She grabbed baby Demeter, and ran for it. But she didn't get away quick enough before…

"Aveda Kedavra"

Jolene was killed instantly. Her last thought was, "_I tried Demeter, I tried,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Assignment 

16 years later…

The wind pick up bit every now and then, making the autumn leaves swirled and danced to its gentle rhythm.

I watched their graceful dance, listening for any sound that can mean an enemy. I was sitting on a tree stump in the middle of an abandon forest, meditating, still aware of my surroundings.

My trainer, Gathor Demonic, had sent me into the forest to complete my final test. He did not tell me what my test was, but it sounded like a worthy challenge. And I had always loved a good challenge.

So there I was, sitting there on the tree stump, listening for any suspicious sounds. All I had to do was sit on the remains of a tree, and listening to the total silence.

Then I realized it was quite, too quite. There were no birds chirping, no bugs buzzing, even the wind seemed to have hushed in silence with the rest of the forest.

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. My spine tingled at a presence near by, very near by.

I now stood on the stump at a fighting stance ready for the fight.

The tingle was getting stronger; whatever was coming was getting closer, and closer. It was moving fast. If it was an animal, it probably caught my sent. Or if it was human, then they were on the right track.

I could now hear footsteps from nowhere getting closer, and closer. They were human, and they were running.

As they got closer they began to slow down, they got slower and slower until they stopped completely.

I could sense their emotions; it was determination, some fear, hate, and disgust. There were a large number of them. At least five, I believed. They were very close, I wouldn't have been surprised if they had jumped out from behind a tree and attacked.

I've been through these kinds of situations before; this was no different.

I just stood there, looking around the trees for a face or a sign that they were really there.

"_Whoosh thump"_

An arrow flew right past me and landed inches by my foot in the tree stump. I looked around to the direction the arrow came from and sensed tension in its place. I heard a bow being strum and ready to shoot form behind me.

"_Twinge"_

Instinctively I turned around and caught the arrow before it could even touch the tip of my nose.

Then the fight had begun. About a billion arrows suddenly came out of nowhere. I immediately formed a protective shield and the arrows bounced right off. They didn't give up easily. More and more arrows kept coming.

When the arrows stopped, I broke off my shield and stood still waiting for whatever was coming up next.

From behind the trees, a man with brown thinning hair stepped out from behind a tree. His bow and arrow were pointed at me with a threat in his brown eyes. I normally don't like to be threatened, but I learned that threats meant that I was on the way to a challenge.

He stood about five paces away from me, as if were some dangerous animal. I hated to be considered barbaric, and it was written all over his face that I was nothing but a loathsome dirty creature that had no place on earth. That made me mad.

I guessed that he saw my anger because he flinched in fear. And did he stink of fear.

"What do you want?" I said fiercely my anger rising with every beat of my heart.

For a minute he seemed shocked at my ability to speak, even English for that matter I bet. Then he spoke.

"I'm sure even you would know that," he said in a disgusted tone, "You foul loathing damn demon!" he continued as he spat at my feet.

I was furious, I was as angry as you can get. My powers burned and leak out my skin. They licked at my skin like the fire of hate I was feeling towards this man and everything he stood for.

I gave him a hard cold stare, concentrating on nothing but to cause him as much pain as possible. He began to shake slightly and his eyes widened. He lowered his weapon slightly and began to bend forward a bit. Pretty soon he was on his knees holding onto his neck as if being mentally strangled.

I was too busy concentrating on the choking man to hear the arrow from behind me. I felt a sharp pain stab right into the back of my forearm. I hissed loudly in agony as the pain made its way down my arm. I could feel the blood trickle down with the pain.

I quickly pulled out the arrow as fast as could so that it would hurt less and I would heal faster. I saw the man that I had been choking was now unconscious on the ground.

Then a man and a woman jumped down from a tree, each had a sword with them. My arm was still throbbing but the bleeding had stopped thank Merlin.

The woman charged at me with her sword held high. I shot a punch at her, even though my fist didn't touch here, she was sent flying back with a scream hitting the tree and falling to the ground.

The man charged at me in the same fashion. This time before he could land the sword on me, I caught his wrist and threw him over my shoulder causing him to land on his back and break his neck on the tree stump. I could tell he was killed instantly. I still held his wrist and he had no pulse.

But it was no big deal; I had killed many men and women before him. I was a professional at it. I had been trained to kill for as long as I can remember.

The woman had regained consciousness and was ready for another fight. This time I ran at her. She raised her sword as if about to cut me in half at my middle. She swiped her sword at me. Thinking quickly I shot my arm where her sword was aiming for. The sword went right across my across my out stretched arm, from my forearm to my palm. I winced in pain, but it didn't hurt as much as the arrow did.

She tried to get me at the neck. But I grabbed the blade before it could kill me. With my bloody hand, I grabbed her wrist and twisted the sword out of her grip. I now held the sword and now held the blade up to her neck while she was pressed against the tree without any hope of escape.

I pressed the blade against her neck hard, just enough to make her bleed, just enough to frighten her. Make her think she was going to die a slow painful death.

Then another arrow landed right above my head. Still holding the sword to the woman's throat, I looked over my shoulder to see who shot the arrow. There I saw the man I had choked, another woman who seemed a bit older then the one I held captive, and another man with graying black hair.

The woman had her wand; I guessed she was the smartest of the group, pointed at me with an angry glare. Both women looked slightly similar with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes. I figured that they must have been sisters.

The man I had choked still had his arrows aimed at me in the same threatening manner that I was now finding annoying.

The man with graying black hair also had a sword. He, I assumed, had the most experience with swords because he was in a proper fighting stance.

For a minute I didn't know what to do. I was out numbered three to one, four to one if you count the girl I had up against the tree.

I decided it would be easier to kill the girl then that way I would have a more likely chance to get out of this alive.

I quickly ran the sword across the girl's throat, and she was killed instantly. The woman I had suspected to be her sister gave out a loud angry cry. I was right; they were sisters.

"CRUCIO!" she screamed in anger.

I dodged the spell with ease, as well as the other curses she threw at me. I held up my shield power and her stunning spell bounced off of it and went straight for her knocking her unconscious.

Both of the remaining men charged at me in anger. I just simply held out my hands to each of them and raised them. The men rose up in the air with my hands. Both were in complete shock to be twirling in the air so suddenly.

I curled my hands into fists and threw my hands down hard and fast. Both men came down to the ground at the same speed.

The swords man, unfortunately for him, had dropped his sword right at my feet. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the sword and stabbed the first man through his back to his heart just when he was getting up.

The swords man was fully standing up, and right behind me too. He tried to grab me, but I was too fast. I turned quickly around and stabbed him in the stomache. He gasped and his eyes widened. He stepped back a few steps with the sword still in his stomache. The air was filling with the aroma of blood as he fell to the ground. With his last breath he glared at me one last time and whispered.

"Damn demon," and he fell down dead.

I pulled the sword out of him; the blade was now completely covered in blood. I walked over to the woman who had lost her sister. She was lying so that her long blonde hair was covering her face entirely. Using the blade, I moved her hair away from her face. Her skin was pale wrinkled slightly and she had large gray bags under her eyes. I just looked at her.

You would probably think I would pity this poor woman. Well if so, you're wrong. Then I didn't know the meaning of pity, let alone the feeling of it. I was raised not to care about those feelings, let alone know what it was like to feel those feelings. I was always taught those feelings would only just show weakness, and weaknesses is nothing but shame to have.

So with that said, you'll understand why I didn't feel a thing when I plunged the sword into her back. I hope you understand why I chose to be numb when I killed and brought pain among many innocent people. I never felt one single pain of guilt. My excuse? That was just how I was brought up.

Slow rhythmic clapping brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around, and saw my trainer, Gathor, clapping slowly as if he just enjoyed a spectacular show.

"Well down my young pupil," He said in a smooth voice as he stopped clapping. "Come I'll tell you of your final test.

I was shocked. This wasn't the final test? I wasted my powers on this group of knuckleheads for nothing? I was furious with my self.

But I didn't say anything, and followed him down a trail.

"My master has requested to send you on a mission," Gathor said as he and I walked down the trail.

A mission? I knew I was going to love this.

"You are to be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he continued, "There you will find your target. You are to hunt him down, get him to earn your trust, and when the time is right, kill him,"

'_Sounds simple enough'_ I thought to myself.

"His house is Gryffindor, you have to get into his house that way it will be a lot easier to get close to him."

"And am I supposed to know who this guy is or am I supposed to kill people at random until I get the right guy?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll get to it." Gathor said slightly losing patients, "Your term will start September 1st, and you will have to use your wand,"

I sighed. I didn't really like using my wand, but I had no choice in the matter so I didn't complain.

"Here is a picture of him," Gathor said handing me a photo from his pocket.

I took the picture and looked at a boy about my age with messy raven black hair and bright green eyes.

'He's kind of cute' I thought to myself slightly smirking.

"His name is Harry Potter," Gathor said simply, "That is your first target, but I must ask you one thing," He said now completely serious. "This could be dangerous, especially if you get caught. You know that I won't be there to save you if you do. So I'm asking you. Do you accept this challenge?"

I thought for a moment. Gathor referring it to a challenge made it even more tempting. But knowing I was in this alone with out someone there to save me when I messed up made it seem scary a little. It just made more of a challenge then it already is, so I had no choice.

"I accept"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾ 

Demeter goes on the Hogwarts Express for the first time and meets some interesting characters.

I was on my way to the train station, in a muggle transportation machine Gathor called a kar. I asked him why we couldn't just apperate to King's Cross. He said it was because we had to lay as low as possible, and the only way to do that is to take the kar.

It was the slowest transportation I had ever taken. Especially when we got onto the really wide road Gathor calls a three way. Muggles' are weird beings.

But I noticed you could see more of the world around you if you just slow down and take the chance to look at it. The landscape was very beautiful to look at. The rolling green and brown hills, wide green plains, and the never ending blue skies. I was at peace as I watched the landscape pass us by.

I noticed we were both quiet, Gathor and me. We never really had a true conversation. Just stuff about training and what weapons and skills to use.

I had known him all my life. He told me he had found me abandoned in an alley when I was a baby. He knew of my powers by the scar on my left cheek that goes from the top near my eyebrow down to my jaw line.

He said when a baby is born with a scar like mine; it means they have extraordinary powers. He raised me to be able to use my powers with ease. I was then trained to become a personal killer for Gathor's master, Voldemort.

Then I remembered Gathor had mentioned he knew my parents, but other then that he never told me about them. I decided this would be a good time to ask.

"Gathor" I said starting up the conversation. He gave a grunt in reply to let me know that he was listening. "What do you know about my parents?"

I watched him waiting for him to answer. Not knowing what to expect, his expression remand blank. He was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I knew your mother very well" He said his voice just as expressionless as his face. "We both went to Hogwarts together. We were both in Gryffindor. We both joined the Dark Lord together. Like you, she was very powerful. She joined because she felt the Death Eaters were the only people who would accept her for what she was. She was trained to control her powers and to use them to kill.

"Then she met your father, who was an Auror. They fell in love. He showed her that she would be accepted among the Aurors' and live a happier life. So she joined them.

"The Dark Lord found out that she had betrayed them. So she went in hiding with your father until things cooled down a bit. Later on she had you.

"One night she learned that the Dark Lord had discovered where she was hiding. So she went on the run again.

"She was walking down an alley on her way to King's Cross. She was crossing the street when a speeding car came out of nowhere and ran her over.

"I was sent by the Dark Lord to investigate the scene to make sure she was really dead. I noticed that you weren't in the wreck, so I looked around for you and found you in the gutter unharmed. And ever since then, I've been your personal trainer,"

I sat there in silence. I had been clinging onto every word Gathor said. I never knew my mom was also a Death Eater.

I didn't really consider myself a Death Eater. Though I can relate to them very well. I don't even have the Dark Mark any where on my skin. I don't know what I was to them. I am not one of them. So it was just a great mystery to me. Then I remembered Gathor let out a little detail in his story.

"What happened to my father?" I asked out of curiosity.

Again he was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts. For a minute, I thought he hadn't heard me. I was about to repeat my question when he spoke.

"Out of grief of the loss of your mother, he committed suicide," he said in a harsh tone.

The rest of the trip, we sat in silence. The whole time I was lost in thought, staring at the landscape.

An hour later we finally got to King's Cross. I got a trolley and loaded my luggage onto it. Gathor gave me my ticket and only said only one thing in our departure.

"Good luck,"

Then he got into the kar and drove away.

I walked passed the numbers for each different departing train. Numbers 1 through 7 until I reached platforms 8 and 9. Gathor, thankfully, had told me how to get onto the platform. I looked around to see if any muggles were watching. When I saw they weren't, I stepped in front of the two platforms.

I looked around at the muggles one last time. I looked back the platforms 8 and 9. I took a deep breath, and charged at the wall between them. Half of me expected to crash. But I trusted Gathor and kept running. The wall was getting closer; I closed my eyes waiting for whatever was coming up next.

A gust of wind passed over me suddenly. I stopped and looked around. Behind me was a brick wall, and in front of me was the Hogwarts Express. Above my head was the platform sign that read, Platform 9 ¾.

The train shined with a gleaming red and gold. Many other witches and wizards were already dropping off their luggage, saying good-bye to their families, and boarding the train. I hurried and dropped off my luggage and boarded the train.

Now I had to focus on the task at hand. I had to find this so called Harry Potter. I pulled the picture out of my pocket to review on my target. I looked at the handsome face in the photo. Memorizing every feature on his face so that I would be able to spot him out of a crowed. When I felt satisfied, I pocketed the photo again and began my search for him.

The train had many compartments. I knew finding him would take a little while. So the sooner I began the sooner I would find him.

I instantly turned my-self invisible. I stuck my head through the first compartment door, literally. But he wasn't there. I looked through another compartment, still wasn't there. It went on like that for a while, looking through the compartment doors and having no luck in finding Harry Potter.

I was about to give up when I looked into another compartment. I looked at each individual in the compartment.

All of them seemed to be about the same age as me. One girl had really bushy, curly brown hair. She had her nose stuck in a book, but seemed aware of the conversation going on because she would so often look up or roll her brown eyes.

The boy sitting next to her was fairly tubby with a round baby face. I could smell a slight fear in him. He held in his hand a struggling toad that looked like it would rather be anywhere but in the boy's hand right now.

Next to the boy was another girl. She had blonde curly hair, a wand tucked behind her ear. She had a lost-in-another-world kind of look on her face. Like the bushy haired girl, she had a book, but it was upside down. Unlike the bushy haired girl, she seemed to be completely unaware of what was going on around her.

Sitting across from the first girl I saw, was a tall skinny boy with brown amber eyes and red hair. His face was covered completely in freckles. He reminded me somewhat of a burning fire.

And sitting next to the redheaded boy was my target, Harry Potter. His raven black hair gleamed in the light of the compartment. His bright green eyes seemed to gleam right through his glasses that I hadn't noticed before.

I pulled myself out from the door. I took out the picture to make sure it was really him. There he was for sure in the picture. For the first time I saw his glasses that he wore.

I turned visible again. I fixed my hair and clothes to make sure I was presentable. I don't usually care about my looks but I had to make a good impression to earn Harry's trust.

I pushed open the compartment door and looked at all the faces that were now staring at me.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked thinking quickly, "Everywhere else is full,"

"Sure you can sit here," I looked to see that it was Harry who had spoken.

I quietly sat down next to Harry and stared around at everyone in the compartment.

"So what's your name?" the bushy haired girl asked politely.

"Demeter Duller,"

"Pleased to meet you Demeter," she continued, "I'm Hermione Granger. And his is Neville Longbottom," she said referring to the tubby boy with the struggling toad who smiled shyly "Luna Lovegood" the girl with the wand tucked behind her ear was now staring at me suspiciously "Ron Weasley" the red headed boy nodded his head and mumbled a hello.

"And I'm Harry Potter," said the raven-haired boy holding out his hand to me.

I politely took his hand and shook it, while mumbling a "nice to meet you"

"I don't think I've ever seen you before," Luna said still looking at me as if a suspect to a crime, "What house are you in?"

"Actually, I'm a transfer student in 6th year. I will be sorted at the ceremony after the 1st years." I said simply trying my best not to challenge her to ask me more questions about myself.

"That's very interesting," Said Hermione now looking completely away from her book and giving me her full attention, "We never had a transfer student before,"

"Where are you from?" Ron asked now seeming to be interested in the conversation.

"America," I said simply. And it was true I am from America. When I was fourteen, Gathor and me moved back to England.

"Really?" Harry asked, "what's it like there?"

Before I could answer, the compartment door opened. There stood a boy my age with sleek light blonde hair, pale skin, and cold gray blue eyes. I immediately found this guy slightly interrogating.

He gave me a small smirk when he saw me. I just gave him a hard cold stare. There was something I didn't like about this guy, I just couldn't put my finger on why.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked loathingly with a slight growl in his voice as his eyes began to fill with annoyance.

Malfoy? I knew that name! This had to be the son of Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy Senior is supposed to be the right hand man of Lord Voldemort himself. I was sure this guy was his son; he was the spitting image of the man.

"I'm here to have a little chat with your new friend here, Potter," the boy spat heatedly at Harry.

I knew he was referring to me, but had no idea what he wanted with me.

"What do you want with her?" Harry asked curiously standing up. I did the same.

"Don't worry Harry I'll be fine," I said as I left the compartment with Malfoy.

Once we were out of earshot, he turned to me with a sly all knowing smirk that I starting to now find extremely annoying.

"I know why you're here Duller" he said his tone matching his smirk, "I know you're here to kill Potter,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ferret and the Sorting

We get to know a bit more about Demeter and her point of view of how she sees the world.

"What?" I said in complete surprise.

His father maybe in big connection with Voldemort, but I knew he would only tell Gathor

about the mission because he was my trainer, not Lucius. Besides, Voldemort couldn't have told Lucius about it because Lucius is in Azkaban.

"How did you know?" I asked outraged, crossing my arms and giving him a dirty look.

He just gave me an evil smirk and stared at me through his gray blue eyes. He didn't speak for a moment, as if taking in the pleasure he felt for taunting me. I was

really beginning to hate this guy.

"I have my connections," he said simply.

Of course, how could I forget? His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, is a Death Eater too! Surely she would have the same connection in her husband's absence.

"Well, so what if you know?" I said in an annoyed tone, "What's it to you?"

Again, he just looked at me with his taunting smirk.

"Well, let's just say I can give you any information you want about Potter," he said with a hint of pride in his voice, "I can pretty much do any thing to make your mission easier,"

"What's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously sensing a catch.

"Just for Potter to disappear from the face of the earth completely is enough pay for me,"

he said with a slight bitter cold cheeriness in his voice.

I sure I didn't want this guy breathing down my neck asking me if I had done my job yet over and over again. Besides, I didn't need his help. I was more then capable to handle this mission on my own.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said trying to see if I could taunt him just as much as he did,

"But I don't need a little Death Eater amateur following me around telling how to do my

job," I said hotly.

His eyes grew wide with surprise that I would talk to him in such a way. He was also gaping at me like a goldfish, completely lost for words.

"If you don't mind I have go change into my robes," I said satisfied with his reaction while leaving him there stunned.

I made my way back to the compartment, leaving Malfoy dumbstruck. Feeling much better since I had arrived on the Hogwarts Express. After we all got into our robes, our conversation went on asking me questions about America and myself. Occasionally I would ask a question about Hogwarts or themselves. All the while, Luna still refused to trust me and kept asking me suspicious questions. She always answers short and simple whenever I would ask her a question. But I didn't pay very much attention to her. I was too busy earning Harry's trust to care.

Before I knew it, we were at Hogwarts. The train had stopped and everyone was leaving the train in a hurry. There were a lot of people hustling down the hallway of compartments. When we finally got out of the train, I took in a deep breath of fresh air. It felt good to be out in the open again. I followed Harry and the others as I heard a loud deep voice call out,

"Firs' years! Firs' years come wit' me!"

I looked to see who was calling out. And saw a giant man, in a distance, with black wild

hair that made Hermione's hair look like something out of a muggle super model magazine. He had giant patched leather boots and had an oversized coat completely covered in pockets.

He held out a big lantern as he led a bunch of first years and a black bloodhound, which was at the giant's heels, to the lake instead of the carriages that we were heading to.

I looked to the direction of the carriages, and saw that they were each being drawn by a pair of Treskles. I had always admired Treskles. They were a mix of two of my favorite

animals, horses and reptiles. I always thought of horses as symbols of beauty, independence, and strength, where as reptiles, beauty, cunning, and sly grace. I stared admiringly at the Treskles; thinking I was the only one who could see them.

"You can see them can't you?" said a dreamy voice from out of nowhere.

I looked around and saw Luna standing next to me, looking at me in a whole new light. I

think it was called pity.

"Did you see one of your relatives die?" She asked in a sad dreamy tone.

"No, not exactly," I said unsympathetically thinking of all the innocent people I had

heartlessly slaughtered.

"Why?" I asked curiously, "Did you see one yours die?"

"Yes," she said in her ghostly like tone, while slightly going off into her own little

world, "My mother,"

"Oh," I said without a single hint of pity.

She must have gotten the hint that I didn't really care about her loss. She just went back

to watching me like a hawk as if I was about to steal one her cookies from her cookie jar.

Through out the trip in the carriage, I sat in silence while the others picked up from where

they left off form the conversation on the train.

When we stopped, I followed the others out of the carriage. When I got out, I found myself standing in front of a magnificent castle. I stood stunned in front of the castle for a moment, then followed Harry and the others

inside.

The inside looked just as magnificent as it did on the outside. We entered a large room with three grand staircases all of them leading up to the same upper level with large doors

similar to the ones we just entered. Between the left and right staircases were more stairs that lead down into an unknown darkness.

On the walls up high were elegant looking windows with the Hogwarts crest on each of them. On the high ceiling were chandeliers, swaying lightly and gleaming with the light within them.

I had no light within me, just a lonely darkness that thrives and lives by blood shed and

pain. That's all I would ever be, a mere demon that hunts and kills for survival. I followed as we climbed the middle grand staircase, which was the largest out of the three staircases.

The doors opened automatically as the front of the group neared it and entered.

"Demeter Duller?" a voice called from the front of the group. "Demeter Duller, please come forward,"

I pushed my way to the front of the group with a bit of a struggle. When I made it to the

front I found myself facing a woman in emerald green robes with her graying hair in a tight bun. She had a stern expression on her face and wore square spectacles.

"May I have a quick word with you Ms. Duller,"

I had no choice in the matter because she was already leading away from the group.

"You need to wait here until were done sorting the first years. Then when wee done we'll call you in. Come up to the staff table when you enter," she said as she led me to a bench

like seat next to the Great Hall doors.

Naturally, I sat down and watched as the rest of the group filed into the Great Hall.

A few minutes after all the students entered and were all seated at their house tables, a

group of first years began to gather in the Main Entrance Hall.

The woman who had escorted me to my bench seat suddenly walked right passed me as if she appeared out of nowhere. She went over to the first years and stood tall and stern facing the little munchkins.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced out loud to them as they quieted down, "My name is Professor Mcgonigall. You will be following me into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Now wait here and I'll be right back," She said, and then entered the Great Hall doors.

All the first years then began to talk among themselves. It didn't take them long for them to notice me. Some began to point and whisper, while others just stared with curiosity and fear. They all smelled with excitement, fear, and curiosity.

I gave them all an evil look as if I were about to eat them.

They all hunched together in a tighter group and back away in terror.

I chuckled silently to myself at their reaction. They all now smelled strongly of fear.

Professor Mcgonigall came back through the large doors.

"Were ready for you … now," she paused in mid sentence before she finished.

She looked curiously at all the frightened faces before her.

"I know it may seem a wee bit scary coming to a new school and not knowing what to expect. But I assure you, there is really nothing to be this frightened of,"

All the first years then turned to me, their expressions still covered in fear, they seemed

to expect me to spring at them next.

Professor Mcgonigall followed their frightened gazes and gave me an odd look. I just simply shrugged my shoulders and examined my nails as if nothing had happened.

Professor Mcgonigall seemed to have brushed it off and she turned back to the young

students.

"Come and follow me, and you will be sorted,"

She turned back to the Great Hall and the first years all followed closely behind her, still

huddled in a tight group and trying their best to avoid me as much as possible.

Once they were all inside, the doors closed, blocking me completely from what was inside.

I sat there in silence. Every so often I would hear a cheer from inside. While I was

waiting, I decided to do some meditating. I sat there for a little while listening to the distant cheers.

A few minutes later, a loud booming voice from inside called out,

"Demeter Duller please report to the Great Hall to be sorted,"

I was startled by the loud voice. But never the less, I stood up from my seat and stood in

front of the Great Hall doors. I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door and entered

the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was just as big as I had pictured it. In front of me were four long tables. Each table had a large group of students all staring at me. I noticed that each table had a certain color. From left to right, black & yellow, blue & black, red & yellow, and green.

I figured that these had to be the house tables. High on the walls were the same grand

windows as in the Main Entrance Hall. I looked up past the windows, and up at the beautiful sky like ceiling that Gathor told me about. It looked just as beautiful as when Gathor told me about it.

Passed the house tables was, what I guessed to be, the staff tables. Like Professor Mcgonigall told me to do, I walked up to the staff tables to be sorted.

On the way, walking between the blue and red table, I could feel their eyes on me, I could

hear their whispers about me, and I could smell their judging curiosity.

But I didn't care. I just held my head high and walked proudly up to the staff table.

Showing them no fear of their judgment, showing them I didn't give a damn of what they

thought.

I got up to the staff table and stood in front of, whom I assumed to be, the infamous

headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

He was exactly as I had pictured him, his white long hair and beard, his wise, charming, all knowing blue eyes, hidden behind his half moon spectacles.

"Welcome Miss Demeter Duller, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said in a kind voice.

Though he and the rest of staff applauded politely in welcome, the students seemed to be too stunned to applaud.

I turned my attention to Professor Mcgonigall, who had just come in with a sitting stool and an old, brown, patched, dirty looking hat.

Luckily, Gathor had told me what to do at the sorting. When Mcgonigall placed the stool in front of me, I sat down facing the four house tables, all still looking at me with curiosity and wonder. Then Professor Mcgonigall placed the hat on my head.

"Hmmm… Interesting," said a voice.

I knew it was the hat, so I wasn't surprised.

"A very talented girl, very clever I see," the hat said again.

"I see many qualities for Gryffindor,"

I was surprised when it said that. I was thinking o using my powers to trick the hat into

thinking that I belonged in Gryffindor. But this seemed to be working out much better.

"Okay, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and the whole Gryffindor house applauded for the first time in welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Luna's Suspicions and the New Teacher

We learn why Luna is so suspicious of Demeter and we meet a new character.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table to where Harry was and sat down. For the first time I noticed that the table was set with golden plates, silver ware, and goblets, but there was

no food. I was about to question Harry about this when the Headmaster stood up and spoke.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he said his voice slightly echoing around the room now that everyone had quieted down "I'd like to remind all of you that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. And I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mr. Erikz Farnest," Dumbledore said looking over to the new professor clapping along with everyone else in welcome.

I followed Dumbledores gaze over to a very old man who looked to be in his early 70's or 80's. As you can imagine, the man was a sack of wrinkles. He was also bone skinny. Under a brown hat, was fading white hair I could just barely see. He had hazel eyes filled with what seemed to be the last of his energy. He wore an all brown tailored suit and tie, making him look like a snappy dresser.

When everyone had stopped clapping, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now that's said and done. Let the feast begin,"

How we were to begin the feast without food was beyond me. But I turned to look at my plate and was stunned. There in front of me was a feast fit for a god. The potatoes were light and fluffy, the chicken was warming in my mouth, the vegetables were tender and juicy, and the pumpkin juice was sweet and cool. Everything was delicious.

I usually never have a warm meal. Gathor mostly fed me with gruel, porridge, and protein

bars. To drink I mostly had water. I never even as so much as tasted orange juice before.

Hardly even fruit or vegetables.

As I ate my food, I felt a pair of eyes upon me. I looked around; trying to find whom was

watching me. I saw no one at first, but then looked at the staff table and saw that the new

teacher was watching interestedly at me, as if studying me. He didn't seem to care that I

was giving him a hard look. His purple eyes were filled with amusement as I gave him a dirty look.

Wait a minute, purple eyes?

I didn't think much more of it when I heard Luna speak

"I don't trust her, Harry," I immediately forgotten about Professor Farnest's unusual eye

color and took interest in Luna's conversation.

"I'm telling you she's trouble," She continued on "Stay away from her,"

I didn't look at them; I was looking at the new Professor all the while as he continued to

study me. Pretending that I couldn't hear their conversation.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Harry said in an almost annoyed tone.

"I think she's a spy for the Roggles' secret army,"

"Roggles?" Harry said in a bewildered voice.

I was thinking the same. I almost turned to give Luna a look as if she were crazy; and she

is, I reminded my self.

"There like Pixies, only their human sized and they are able to turn into human appearances.

They all have black highlights and large scars," She said her voice was now seeming to be serious "They kill any human they befriend. I'm warning you Harry, stay away from her,"

I was now looking down at my plate, completely lost from interest in Farnest. I was biting down on my tongue to keep from laughing at this girl's stupidity.

I continued to eat in peace, all my worries gone from my mind. I reached for some mash

potatoes when a cackle came from out of nowhere.

I looked for the source of the evil laugh. No one at first but then a small round man in a jester suit pop out through the table.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The floating man said in an evil voice looking at me as if I where his prey.

'We'll shall see who is the prey," I thought cockily to myself while giving the floating

jester an amused cruel smirk.

"Fresh meat," he said cackling again.

"Come here I want to tell you something," I said gesturing the small man closer.

He anxiously came closer his hand over his ear, expecting me to whisper whatever it was I wanted to say.

But I didn't whisper anything to him. I just snapped my fingers loudly into his ears.

He jumped back in surprise and rubbed his ear in pain. Little did he know, that when I

snapped my fingers, his heel caught on fire.

"Hey is something burning in here?" He asked to himself clueless while heads turned to the source of smoke.

All at first just gawked at the jesters heel then began to laugh. Hermione was outraged.

Harry and Ron got the laugh of their lives when they saw the jester's heel. He finally looked down at the fire as it moved up his pants. He let out a painful frightened scream. I laughed out loud cruelly as he sped away out of the Great Hall with smoke following his trail.

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking at Ron and Harry as if they had something to do with the roasting jester.

"We didn't do anything," Ron protested.

Hermione still gave them a stubborn suspicious look.

"Honest, Hermione, we didn't do anything" Harry insisted.

"It wasn't them, Hermione," I said breaking into the conversation "I saw the jester move too close to the candles and he caught on fire,"

Hermione looked at me with a blank expression, and continued the original conversation she was having before the jester incident.

Soon the Headmaster ended the feast and sent us to bed. I followed the others, looking over my shoulder at the staff table. And saw Farnest still studying me with his dark purple eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feminine

We learn about Demeter's old life in America and we see how she fells about her feminine

side, and Gathor checks in with Demeter at the common room fireplace.

I pushed Farnest to the back of my mind. I had other things to worry about at the moment. I

was sure I had now earned Harry's trust; I just need to reel him in a bit more. Then I'll

make my final move.

I followed walking by Harry, staring around at the dark stonewalled hallway lightened by

flaming torches. On the walls hung about 6ft tall pictures of moving men and women with many

different characteristics. All of them waving and greeting the students as they passed by.

We entered into a new chamber filled with staircases. The staircases went around the room in

a square, and spiraling upward toward the ceiling up to impossible heights.

I gave a low whistle as I looked up. I made note that some of the staircases were moving.

I followed Harry and the others up the stairs, passing by more live portraits.

I looked up as I walked up stairs, wondering how long it would take us to get to the common

room.

"What floor is the common room on?" I asked Harry curiosity.

"The seventh," he said simply.

We were now on the third floor. It seemed that the stairs were moving farther and farther

away. I thought we would never get to the common room. I wasn't too tired though, I'm used

to harsh exercise.

Gathor used to make me run ten miles a day. Even at night if I didn't do what he told me to

do.

We had finally made it to the 7th floor; I followed Harry to a portrait of a fat lady in a

pink old-fashioned dress.

"Password?" she asked stiffly.

"Pumpernickel," said a voice from the front of the group of students.

We walked into a short hallway that led into the common room.

The common room was a large room of red and gold. The wide wooden floor was covered with a

large red rug with golden trimming and design. The walls, also wooden, had windows similar

to the ones in the Great hall, only smaller and without the Hogwarts crest. Rug like

curtains with the same style as the floor rug hung between each window. There were a few

desks and tables in the corners of the room. And to my right was a fireplace with a rug like

picture of a lion. In front of the fireplace were a large red couch, and two comfy chairs on

either side of the couch.

In front of me were two staircases each leading up into two separate directions? I was a

greatly curios about where they led to.

"Wanna go sit down," Harry offered politely as he walked to the couch, watching to see if I

would follow.

I sat down next to him on the couch in front of the fireplace. I watched the gleaming fire

flicker and dance to the hidden beat. Each flame was like a beautiful gypsy girl, dancing to

the secret exotic music. I watched, enchanted by the gleaming dance. I could distantly hear

the music and chanting tambourines.

"So what was your life like in America?" Harry asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I never really told anyone about my life in America. I didn't usually tell them about it

very much. It's not like I'm hiding my past in America. It's just that no one was ever

interested in my story, until now. I figured that I could tell Harry; he was going to die

anyways.

"It's a long story," I said testing to see if he really was interested.

He just simply shrugged and said, "I got time,"

I stared at him, watching the light of the fire gleam against his dark hair. The fire

reflected off his bright green eyes.

He was really interested in what I had to say. Usually, I wasn't allowed to speak unless

spoken to. No one had given me the freedom to say what I wanted to. It almost seemed

strange. I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him about my life in America, What did I have to

lose?

"Well, I was born in England," I said beginning my long life story. "I was just a baby when

my mother died, and I never knew my father. My uncle toke me in and toke me to America.

"There he raised me in a rundown flat in New York and I attended a muggle elementary school

until I was of age to go to a magic secondary school.

"The whole time I was in New York, my uncle trained me in three type muggle defense

strategies called Karate, Wu Shu, Kung Fu, and Tai Kwando.

"I found them to be very useful in self defense. Everyone in my school pick on me daily.

"One day, I was walking home from school and a gang from my school attacked me. I fought

back and I won. But I was expelled from my school since I knocked the snot out of them and

there wasn't a single scratch on me. So it was there word against mine and that's how I

ended up here in Hogwarts."

I sat there waiting for Harry to speak. I half expected for him to look cross. Gathor always

got that expression whenever I spoke out of turn. I knew it was foolish of me to think that,

so I put it out of my mind and waited for Harry to speak.

His expression wasn't cross, or anywhere near cross. His expression was thoughtful and

slightly distant. He didn't speak for a moment; he stared at me as if he knew everything

about me.

A weird chill went up my spine when he looked at me like that. I don't know why, but somehow

that look made my feel kind of weird, and I couldn't explain what kind of feeling it was.

"I never knew my parents either," he said in a tone the same expression as his face. "I

lived with an uncle who didn't care for me either. And an aunt and my cousin Dudley, they

practically abused me all my life.

"I was also picked on and pushed around, but lost all the fights. Though I manage to escape

a few," he now turned his face to the warm fire. His face was now a full glow of red

wavering light.

I watched him wonder in his thoughts. I never had so much in common with someone my age. I

didn't know very many people my age anyways. I found it very odd to able to connect with

Harry. And at the same time, it felt somewhat comforting.

Then came a young soft voice. "Hi Harry,"

Harry and I looked for the source of the voice and found a red headed girl with a freckled

face and amber eyes standing behind the couch. She had the same fire like appearance as Ron;

I wondered if they were related.

"Who's your friend?" she continued asking Harry curiously.

"My name is Demeter Duller, I'm a transfer student from America," I said quickly before

Harry could speak, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ginny Weasley (I knew it) nice to meet you Demeter," She said politely holding

out her hand to me.

I shook her hand in reply.

"Me and the girl's were wondering if you would like to come with us up in the girl's

dormitories so you can get to know everyone," Ginny said in hoping that I would accept the

offer.

I wasn't too sure. I had never hung out with peer's the same gender as me before. I'm mostly

a loner. I decided it wouldn't be too bad so I accepted and followed Ginny up the right hand

side of the flight of stairs.

At the top was a brown wooden door with a she lion like carving on it. Ginny opened the door

and revealed a wide round room with beds going around in a circle against the wall. Each bed

had red covers and pillow with red curtains with golden trimming hanging from the beds'

post. Between each bed were the same windows with out the Hogwarts crest.

At the foot of each bed were Hogwarts trunks with each individual's names on them. One bed

in the corner had my trunk and I knew it must be my bed. Across from it was a group of

girl's sitting around talking, giggling and gossiping away, not seeing us at first?

Then one girl, with long straight brown hair and matching brown eyes with a lavender

headband in her hair, looked up and saw Ginny and me and waved for us to come over.

I followed Ginny and sat down among the other girls'. I didn't speak at first feeling

slightly awkward.

"What was your name again?" the girl with the lavender headband asked.

"Demeter Duller," I said.

"Where did you come from?" Another girl asked.

"America,"

They all gazed at me in awe. As if they never heard of America before. They all now said

things like "Wicked", "Cool", and "Where's America?"

"Is it that country with the Statue of Liberty?" One girl asked curiously.

"Yes it is, I lived in the state with the Statue of Liberty," I said.

"I've been dying to ask you this," the girl with the lavender headband, "But who did your

highlights?"

I toke a piece of my hair and examined it. I have straight blonde hair with black

highlights. I like my look, but I don't really care for it. I also have dark blue eyes.

"Oh, there natural," I said simply.

They all went into their awe-struck state again. This time I had no idea why, their just

highlights.

"Are you serious?" one girl said as if I were playing a mean joke.

"Yah," I said still not getting what the big deal was.

Before they could say anything else, there was a loud taping at the window.

We all looked to find a gray owl at the window with a letter tied to its leg.

"That's odd," Ginny, said as she made her way to the window, "We don't usually get mail till

tomorrow,"

She opened the window and the great owl flew in and landed on the bed frame closest to me

and stuck out its leg with the letter on it to me.

I took the letter and the bird flew off out the window. I looked at the letter and

recognized Gathor's handwriting.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked curiously.

"My uncle," I said shortly.

I moved to the other side of the room to open the letter in private.

I could feel their eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was curious to see why Gathor had sent

the letter. I tore it open and read a very short and plain message.

Meet me at midnight at the fireplace. Make sure no one is with you.

Gathor


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Midnight Meeting and The Daily Prophet

Gathor visits Demeter through the fireplace to check in on her mission.

I sat on the couch in the common room, waiting patiently for everyone to go to bed and for

midnight.

I stared into the fireplace, with many thoughts and strategies going through my mind. How

was I to kill Harry? What would be the best place to do so? And most of all, when?

I decided I could kill him with whatever weapon I could get my hands on. Or to make it

cleaner, I could just simply break his neck. Though that sounded too easy.

As far as where to do it, I had to get him alone with me. Somewhere where deadly accidents

are bound to happen.

Then it hit me; I could lure him up to a tower and break his neck, then throw him off the

tower. It will look like he accidentally fallen off the tower and broke his neck.

It was fool proof. I just needed to know when I could pull it off.

I was cut from my thoughts when I felt someone sit next to me. It was Hermione.

"Hi Demeter," she said politely.

I nodded in response and turned back to my planning.

"I was wondering," she said interrupting me from my thoughts again, "If you could tell me

something about America,"

"Sure," I said patiently.

"What are the magic school's like there?" she asked me in complete interest.

"Well," I said thinking to myself "The school that I went to wasn't as nice as this one"

"I didn't go to a magic boarding school in America," I continued "It was just like a regular

muggle school,"

"That's interesting," Hermione said.

Just listening to this girl was boring me. I needed to get out into the night air. My body

was aching for action. I haven't been practicing for a while. Gathor would kill me if he

knew that. But it's his fault that I have to sit here waiting for him next to a bookworm.

Later on Hermione went to bed. The common room slowly emptied as the students went off to

bed, while I sat on the couch waiting for midnight to arrive.

It was really dim and empty in the common now. The room was filled with a deadly silence. I

looked around my eerie surroundings. The room was filled with tall dark shadows, dancing in

the eerie glow of the fire in the darkness.

Then a voice called out "Demeter, Demeter,"

I looked to the fireplace and found there, Gathor's head in the fireplace.

"Hello Gathor," I said in a business like tone.

"I suppose your wondering why I told you to meet me?" He said

I simply shrugged "I might be,"

"I called upon you to check up on you," Gathor said slightly imitating my business like

tone.

"But I thought I was in this alone?" I asked almost outraged.

I thought for minute that Gathor didn't trust me enough to be sent out on a mission alone.

"You are," he said slightly losing patients, and then continued, "It's just that the Dark

Lord need's information about your mission. He wants to know how much longer he has to

wait,"

I thought for a moment. I still hadn't decided when to finish it yet. I thought about when

would be the best time.

I wanted to be done with it as soon as I could. But I didn't want to happen too quickly to

cause suspicion. I decided around Christmas break would be the best time.

"You tell him that I can promise him Harry's death by Christmas," I said with an evil smirk.

"Good," He said with a satisfied smirk. Then his expression turned serious "Have you been

practicing?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had seen this coming.

"No" I mumbled miserably.

Gathor now looked cross and angry.

"Your lucky your over a thousand miles away and with sleeping students in the other room,"

He hissed dangerously.

I just sat there with my arms crossed, not showing any sign of fear of his anger.

"You are to practice tomorrow night, got it?" he said in a deadly whisper.

I nodded in response.

The fire swirled and Gathor was gone.

I watched as the last flame flickered with the last of its energy and died out.

I woke up to the sunlight spilling in through the window next to me into the dormitory and

onto my face. I blinked against the bright sunlight and yawned and stretched.

I noticed for the first time that I had a nightstand next to my bed.

But I didn't much of it. Soon I was out of bed and putting on my uniform.

I wasn't too fond of my uniform. I hated wearing a skirt; it made me feel like a wimp.

I shook off the feeling and headed down the dormitory stairs.

In the common room I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking and heading toward the common

room door.

I caught up with them and joined them in their conversation.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate our breakfast. All the while I couldn't shake

off the feeling of Farnest watching me closely. I was starting to get really annoyed by his

gaze.

Just then a large swarm of owls swooped into the great hall, flying above us and

occasionally dropping packages toward the students as they caught them. This had to be the

weirdest mail delivery service I had ever seen.

One owl came down in front of Hermione and stuck its leg out to her leg importantly. She

pulled off what looked like a newspaper and gave the owl some Knuts by putting them into a

pouch tied to his other leg.

Hermione unrolled the newspaper and hid her face behind it and began to read it. I saw the

heading say in large words 'THE DAILY PROPHET''

After a moment or two she emerged from behind the newspaper and turned Ron and said "Ron

look at this,"

Ron took the newspaper and read the article that Hermione was pointing to and furrowed his

eyebrows as if trying to figure out a difficult question.

"Merlin," he whispered in astonishment.

"What's up?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron handed him the newspaper and Harry read it with great interest. I waited patiently for

my turn to be amazed by whatever interesting discovery that Hermione had uncovered.

After a moment Harry raised his eyebrows and just simply said "Weird," and handed me the

newspaper.

I looked at the article Harry was pointing at and read:

On August 27th, Thursday. Five Hunters went off to find and kill, what seemed to be, a rogue

Demon. They left to find the deadly creature Thursday night, and were expected to return

over the weekend at the least. Auror's have been sent to find the missing five, but so far

no evidence has been found. The missing Hunters go by the names of Dave Nicholson, Ann

Parker, Joan Parker, Mathew Johnson, and Michael Andrew. Auror's say they have been missing

for almost 4 days now. And we'll update our story as soon as we find more information on the

case.

I was stunned. I knew this some how come out of the blue, but I didn't know it would get

serious. But I had nothing to worry about. How was I to blame for their deaths when they had

no evidence against me? They don't even have so much as a clue to where they are.

Then Harry pointed to another article, and it read:

On August 15, Wednesday. A young wizard of 14 was brought to St. Mungo's with a mysterious

case of loss of all his magical ability. Healers have confirmed that they don't know what

had caused his condition or how to restore him. The young wizard is to stay at St. Mungo's

for further inspection. While the young wizard was held in care, other young wizards and

witches under the age of 16 have been attacked by this mysterious condition. Healers are

baffled as the try their best to find an answer to all this chaos. We'll be updating on this

case as soon as further information is let out.

Now I was baffled. This was so peculiar. What kind of thing would be causing teenagers to

just suddenly loss their powers? This was quite a mystery.

"Wow," that was all I could say, as I looked up at the other three.

"I wonder what could be causing something like that, to cause people to lose their powers,"

Hermione said ponderingly.

"I'll bet I know who's causing it," Ron said half fearfully.

"Voldemort?" Hermione said as if she had expected Ron to say it.

"Sure," Ron said, "I mean look at all he's been capable of. Who's to say he's not targeting

muggle-borns and striping them from their powers,"

"Ron's got a point, Hermione," Harry pointed out.

Hermione though didn't seem too convinced.

"I don't know," she said in her pondering voice again, "I don't know if V-Voldemort would

even that capable as something as this,"

"Voldemort's more powerful then you think," I said with out thinking.

"How would you know?" Ron asked me suspiciously.

I looked down at my plate and answered, "That's a bit of a personal question,"

Ron didn't push the matter but he was still a bit unsure about me.

A few minutes later Professor Mcgonnigal handed out our schedules. I had Potions first

period, then Transfiguration, then Charms, and then Lunch. I didn't read anymore, I would

figure out my next class after lunch.

The bell rang and we were off to our first class. I looked over my shoulder to look at the

staff table and found Farnest wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Lessons

Demeter has her first classes at Hogwarts. And she learns a lot more then she expected.

I sat next to Harry in our first period class, Potions. I never realized that this classroom

would look so dark and gloomy. The walls of worn stone seemed to be fading in the dim sad

light. There were no windows in the room at all. I wondered if they held prisoners in the

dungeons before it became a school. I wondered how many tormented torn souls had probably

wasted away in this gloomy prison cell. But what would I expect from the dungeons?

Just then, the classroom door opened and the class went into an ominous silence. Entering

the room was a tall pale man with greasy long black hair.

He came in like a dark looming shadow that seemed to send a chill through the miserable

room. He had clammy pale skin and a large hooked nose. His dark black eyes glared from one

guilty face to the next as he spoke in a drawling voice.

"Welcome to the first Potions class of the term. I hope that at least some you will be able

to pass this term to move on to the next," As he said this he stared coldly at Neville, who

whimpered back in fear with a squeamish look on his round face.

"For those of you who don't know, or may have forgotten, I am Professor Snape. I will not be

called anything else besides Sir," He continued.

I knew this man. He was a former death eater, but he betrayed us and left us for the enemy,

Albus Dumbledore.

That trader, it was rumored he had spied on the death eaters and sent our information to a

secret organization, 'The Order of the Phoenix'. I still hadn't forgiven him for that.

His glare fell on me and he held it for a moment, not speaking. I glared back, daring him to

speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts miss Duller," he said seeming to hold back the struggle to be polite.

I didn't talk; I just glared. I had never liked this man, and I never will. I would never

betray the death eaters like he did. I had hoped that I would get the dark mark to prove my

loyalty to Voldemort. Unlike Snape who, I was sure, still bore the mark was now unworthy of

it.

"Your directions are on the board. Read them thoroughly and correctly and you'll might pass

today's assignment," Snape said now turning away from me.

Harry showed me how to use the ingredients, instructions, and supplies. We were supposed to

make a taste vanishing potion. If it's drunken before you eat something, what ever you eat

you can't taste it. You can still feel the food in your mouth but you just can't taste it.

The directions said it was supposed to turn a dark blue if everything was done properly. I

did everything exactly as it said on the board as best as I could. Snape kept breathing down

my neck as I worked. He seemed to be watching me as closely as Farnest did.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose up when he asked me if I was sure I was putting in an

ingredient correctly. This man was really starting to get on my nerves.

When Snape called to stop, he walked around inspecting everyones' cauldrons. Neville looked

as if he might throw up as snape looked into his cauldron sternly.

After failing Neville and taking points from Gryffindor, he came up to our table next. He

looked into mine first. Studied it for a moment with a stern expression.

"Tell me miss Duller," he said his voice as cold as the room, "Do you think just because

you're a new student you can get away with anything?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. I just stared into his hateful empty black

eyes.

"Do you really think I would let you get away with anything don't you?" He now whispered

menacingly, "not paying attention in class? Making a potion incorrectly? Jinxing another

student? Starting a fight? Lacking in class?" he now leaned down to me so that we were now

at complete eye level. I stared at him with all the courage I had in me as he said the next

thing in a deadly whisper, " I Murder? I "

I searched his eyes for an answer. Did he really know my secret for being here? Or was he

just trying to scare me? Even if he was trying to interrogate me, he was failing. I learned

harshly not to give in when being interrogated.

Again I didn't speak. He stood up again and said in his normal tone again. "The potion was

supposed to change into a dark navy blue, not midnight blue,"

I looked down at my potion. How the heck was he supposed to know the difference?

"20 points from Gryffindor," he said in slight amusement as he strode off to the next

victim.

Now I was in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. This

classroom wasn't as gloomy looking as the dungeons. On the contrary, it wasn't gloomy at

all. In a word, it was old fashioned.

It had well kept tile wooden floors. The wooden walls were covered in antique object from

many different cultures around the world. Some were trophies of animal heads and animal skin

rugs. The room was also well lit, unlike the dungeons.

From the desk in front of me, I heard Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch.

I perked up to listen. I had learned that Harry liked to play Quidditch, and that he had

quit a knack for it.

"When's the try out for the team, Harry?" Ron asked.

"This Saturday," Harry said, "I hope we find someone good. I heard Neville might audition,"

"We could sell tickets for that kind of show," Harry and Ron laughed.

"You boys play Quidditch?" I asked interestedly.

"You bet," Ron said turning to me, "Harry here is the captain of the team."

Harry gave me a small smile.

"What position do you play?" I asked curiously.

"I play Seeker," Harry said then asked me, "Are you going to try out for the team?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't had a good exercise for a while. Quidditch would be an

excellent opportunity to get closer to Harry.

"Sure," I said after a moment of thinking.

"What position?"

"Chaser,"

At that moment, the classroom door opened and in came Farnest.

He looked as tired and as old as usual. He wobbled into the room, clutching tightly on his

wooden cane. He wore a gray tailored suit, black dress shoes, and a matching hat. His old,

wrinkled, loose, pale skin looked just as tragic as ever. It seemed as if it hurt him to

even walk. I noted his eyes were hazel today.

He finally made it to his desk and grabbed its edge for support, looking completely tuckered

out. He looked around the classroom with his hazel eyes. His gaze swept over me, and I swear

I saw a flash of purple in those eyes.

"Good morning class," He said in a surprisingly sturdy voice. "Welcome to the Defense

Against the Dark Arts,"

The class sat in silence and he continued. "I would like to our first lesson with our text

books. So turn to page 98,"

There was a shuffle of opening of textbooks and turning pages. On the page was a series of

questions and paragraphs about the subject.

"If you would please answer the questions and you'll find the answers in you textbook,"

Farnest said.

As we did our work, Farnest hobbled around the room, looking over the students' shoulders

and checking their work.

As I worked, I could hear his cane and shuffling weak feet come up to my desk from behind

me. I felt his disturbing presence just behind me; it was getting hard to concentrate.

I turned around to look at him. I found he had a rather pleased look on his face.

Be bent down next to me and said, "You'll do good in this class,"

He patted my shoulder; his grip was weak. My shoulder went surprisingly in a limp.

For the rest of the lesson, Farnest seemed to be slightly more energized. I felt very

suspicious about him. There was something that I just didn't trust in him. What it was I

didn't know. But I knew I would find out sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ways To Fall Asleep

Harry and Demeter are one step closer.

That night I waited until the common room was empty. I watched around as the

students went off to bed slowly, a few at a time. I was waiting for the right time. I sat on

the couch thinking to myself, watching Harry and Ron play Exploding-Snap.

Finally, Ron went up to bed wishing us goodnight. It was only Harry and I left in the common

room now. He got up from the floor, where he was playing the card game with Ron, and sat

down next to me on the couch facing the warm fire. His green eyes gleamed in the reflection

of the burning fire, making his eyes look mystic.

"You always go to bed late?" Harry asked making conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed that you always wait for everybody else to leave the common room before going

up to the Dormitory," he said casually, half curiously hoping that I would solve his little

mystery.

I wondered if that's what he thought of me, his little mystery. The heat of the fire

overwhelmed my chest at the thought.

"I'm a bit of a night person," I said, "I always have to stay up late before going to

sleep,"

"I usually just roll around in my bed until I fall asleep," Harry said almost amused.

I gave him a small smile and turned back to the fire. Each flame a flickering dancer,

dancing gracefully in their warmth of soundless harmony. I had always wanted to dance, but

never got the chance. Gathor had always taught me ways of bloodshed, and defense. Dancing

would be nothing but a waste of time under Gathor's rules. I hated being under his power

like that. I had always thought of running away from him, but where would I go to if I did?

I also hated the thought of being so dependent on the jerk.

"What are you thinking of?" Harry's warm voice entered my cold thoughts.

"What?"

"You always seem deep in thought," Harry said simply, "I always wonder what you're thinking

of."

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, looking at him in slight wonder. I didn't know why,

but he seemed different then all the other people I've ever met. When I met someone, of it

was only business. Other wise it would be killing, senseless killing. But something was

different with Harry. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Well?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Why should I tell you?" I questioned playfully.

"What? You don't trust me or something?" he asked mockingly half offended.

"Trust?" The word resounded inside her head. She had never trusted anyone before in her life

(unless you counted Gathor). Gathor was, however, a completely different story. But with

Harry, she just didn't know.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," I said finally after thinking it over.

He simply shrugged, and looked into the fire, his green eyes blazing in the firelight like

two bright rising suns.

After a moment of silence, he yawned and stretched and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed," he said yawning again.

"Good night,"

"Good night"

I waited until he completely disappeared up the stairs and heard the dormitory door close

with a soft click.

I got up from the couch and went for the common room door and left without making a sound.

I had managed to sneak out of the castle without being detected. Though having a little bit

of trouble with a mangy cat, with yellow lamp like eyes, who nearly led her owner, Filch

(whom I've come to learn to be the caretaker), right where I was.

I didn't really care for animals, but that one was next after Harry before I go.

I was now walking on the Hogwarts grounds heading towards the lake. It would be a perfect

place to practice peacefully without interruption.

The chilly night swept past my body, causing my hair to fly back in tangled waving locks of

mossy blonde and black.

I felt fortunate that it was a full moon that night; I was able to see all the grounds

around clear as a bell.

I arrived just at the edge of the lake. The bright white moon reflected of the deep blue

lake, making the scene look both ominous and beautiful at the same time. It was breath

taking, the beauty of this place. I breathed in the clear, cold, refreshing night air. It

filled my lungs with cool freshness and back out again. I had never felt so alive.

Time to focus, I warmed up and stretched for a few minutes before getting started. I took my

stance and took in a deep breath to calm my nerves so that it would be easier to

concentrate.

I did some waving motions with my arms for starters. Then I focused my energy onto the water

of the lake while my arms were in motion. My eyes were closed, so that I wouldn't get

distracted, but I heard the water rippling with the motion of my arms.

I raised my arms with my fingers pointed to the lake to keep my energy on it. I heard the

form of water I was focusing on rise up as my arms did. I then opened my eyes and twirled my

arms around making the form of water I had created to swirl around in circles. I made the

water form swift and twirl in many motions, around a tree, that happened to be right next to

me, around my body and above my head towards the star light sky. After doing that for

several minutes, I placed the water form back into the lake and I went back to my resting

stance.

I readied myself for another stance, when I heard something; I felt a presence, a pair of

eyes watching me. I froze in place for a moment, and then I turned around to where I felt

the eyes were coming from. I didn't see anything, but I heard heavy breathing. Who ever was

watching me, was scared, they knew that I knew that they were there, watching me.

I walked to the nearby tree where I believed was where they were hiding. I looked around the

tree expecting someone there trying to climb it to escape from being exposed, or at lest a

shadow. But I didn't see anyone, or any sign that any body had even been there at all. I

found this very suspicious, and very frustrating at the same time. I knew there was somebody

there; I could feel it. I cold hear their fearful panting.

Then a thought came to me; maybe this person was invisible. I mentally slapped myself. Of

course this person was invisible! That would explain just about everything! I can be so

stupid sometimes. I hated myself for that.

I reached out my hand to see if I can at least grab them. My hand reached out as for as it

could go, then I heard a shuffle of feet and my hand caught nothing but air. I half groaned,

half growled in frustration as I nearly stumbled to the ground.

I went the other way around the tree to see if I could catch them there. I missed again, but

that time I heard a grunt as the invisible person try and dodge my grasp. I chased them

around the tree a couple of times until I was so frustrated I nearly screamed. But instead I

shouted,

"Come out and face me," I wasn't too sure where to face so I kept my eyes on the tree as if

frustrated with it, "Unless you're too cowardly to show your self."

After a moment of silence and awkwardness, I heard slump footsteps approach me slowly, as if

they were on their way to their death sentence. Finally, they stopped in front of me. I

hesitated at first, but then I reached up to see if they were really there. But instead, I

felt I strange smooth cloth. I could feel a warm face underneath. I grabbed the cloth and

force it off, and let in a surprised gasp.

It was Harry!

I was shocked. Harry had followed me all the down here to sneak up on me? Then it

hit me. He must have me practicing; he must know my secret! I would be in it deep with

Gathor. My head swam with confusing thoughts and questions. I gained control of myself and

stared at Harry in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" The question rolled out of my mouth like a bag of

marbles.

Harry just stared at me guiltily and ashamed. He didn't answer me right away, so I

continued.

"Thought you could take a stroll and spy on me?" I asked him annoyed, not expecting

an answer. "Is this what you always do when you can't get to sleep? Follow them where ever

they go and nose into their business?" I was getting angry now. It made me angrier that

Harry was still not saying anything, just looking at his feet as if they had just become

very interesting. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" I crossed my arms waiting

patiently for Harry to defend himself.

Again, he didn't speak at first, but he had the guts to finally look up at me. Ours

eyes locked for a moment. A silent moment, I searched his eyes for an answer. But all I saw

was bright green. His eyes glowed brighter then the full moon shinning above us.

"I saw you leaving the castle," Harry said in a voice that was just above a whisper,

"I heard some weird noises and I came out to see if you were okay."

"What did you see?" I asked quickly.

He paused before answering, "Nothing, I just saw you by the lake. And I was just

curious about you were doing out here. What are you doing out here anyways?"

I thought for a minute, chewing on my lip. Then I remembered our conversation

earlier that night.

"Alright you caught me," I said letting out a defeated sigh, "This is what I do when

I can't get any sleep. I come out here and sit by the lake, and just think to my self."

Now it was my turn to look down at my feet while I played with my fingers behind my

back. For some reason, I felt kind of sorry that I lied to Harry. I had just lied straight

to his face with a straight face. I didn't know why I felt sorry for it. I had lied to

Gathor many times, but it was different with Harry for some reason. I just didn't know why.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Harry asked.

I looked up at him. I saw he had a small smile on his face. I shrugged not knowing

what to say.

"Do you still not trust me?" Harry asked with a hint of amusement and hurt. I

shrugged again, still lost for words. I uncomfortably tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as

the wind blew it in my face.

"You know you can tell me anything, Demeter," Harry said gently. "You know you can

trust me right?" He took a step toward me. I felt a chill run down my spine as the wind

picked up.

I thought for a moment. Could I really trust Harry? What is he playing at by earning

my trust? I'm the one who is supposed to earn I his i/ trust. He did seem so sure though.

On one hand, he is a good listener and he I did i/ seem very trusting.

On the other hand, he was the one was supposed to assign by Christmas. And I couldn't let

down Gathor. Then I remembered my mission, my duty. My ticket to freedom was standing right

in front of me. But seeing him standing there, so innocently waiting for me to answer him. I

decided it would be better to wait. I had just earned his trust, and it was too early to

kill him now.

If people thought I actually cared about him and was friends with him, then I would be the

last person they would suspect to have killed him. Then when I leave, I'll just say I don't

want to stay in a place that was filled with too many sad memories.

I guess that's the reason I didn't kill him right then and there that night. Or maybe it was

something more. I guess I'll never know.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," I said quietly.

"Great," Harry said smiling.

I couldn't help myself; I smiled too.


End file.
